Light of a Guardian
by Writer's Pen 77
Summary: Tyne, a Striker Titan picks up a mysterious distress call and finds Osiris, ensnared by the Vex. Will he survive, or be consumed trying to save him?


"Ghost are you there?", I asked. "Of course, well figuratively speaking anyway," answered Ghost-871, "Good, have you hacked the Vex Mainframe," I asked. "kind of," replied Ghost, "this encryption is really weird, it looks like the Vex are tapped into something called Time's Conflux." "Conflux? that doesn't sound too good," I replied. Something wasn't right, time felt strange, I started to remember things from the ancient past, that I was a Pharaoh, but that was impossible, I am an EXO, a Guardian forged in the Light, this couldn't be happening, it couldn't. Then I vanished. "Ghost," I shouted, "Ghost!" I am suddenly thrust into a world I don't understand, Time is showing me something, I look around and see Humans Pre-Collapse, I warn them of the Darkness, but they look upon me with confusion, then I am thrust back into the Present.

"Guardian down!" shouted Ghost, suddenly I was brought back to life, "Tyne, Tyne, wake up," begged my Ghost. "I'm here, Ghost what happened?" I asked, "It was weird, I was hacking the Vex Mainframe when an EMP triggered the Failsafe, you're lucky to be alive," stated the Ghost. "How come you weren't affected," I asked. "I used a shield of Light to protect myself, I forgot about saving you, I'm sorry," said Ghost. "Well, don't be, I have a story to tell you," I said. "Very interesting," Ghost stated, "it is possible that the Vex may have corrupted your circuitry, I'm going to have to scan you," he said. "It's OK, I understand," I said. Blue rays engulfed me filling every back corner of my RAM, my Ghost was pulling up my memory files, physiology, and system files with ease. "Everything seems fine," stated the Ghost, "I guess the Traveler's Light protects us from Vex corruption as well, all right our patrol is done here, we need to investigate Time's Conflux, it could be a weapon used against the Light." "Sure thing Ghosty," I activated my Sparrow, and it flew.

When we reached the Conflux, we met a Disciple of Osiris, "Come child, let me heal your mind," he said. "Who knocks and opens the gates," I asked. Suddenly I sensed danger and pulled out my Hard Light, this was a trap. "Hahaha, you fool it was I who invited you here, you will pay for destroying The Black Garden," declared the Disciple. "But you are a disciple of Osiris," I yelled. "Fool, I am Osiris, and now you will die!," he yelled.

Explosions shook the Citadel, debris fell, and the man who claimed to be Osiris kept laughing, but I needed to move now, "Ghost, get me out of here, now!" I yelled. "Producing Transmat now," suddenly I was teleported to my ship, and we headed back to the City. "Commander Zavala, Red Alert, Rogue Guardian spotted in the Vault of Glass, Mayday, I repeat Rogue Guardian in the Vault of Glass, come in over," I yelled. "You don't have to yell so loud," said Cayde, the Hunter, "Did he say who it was," asked Ikora Rey, the Warlock Vanguard, "enough of this, Guardian com back to the City immediately, stated Zavala. "Yes sir," I replied. After my transport docked in the Hangar Bay, I rushed past Master Rahool, sorry no Engrams today, I thought and ran directly into the War room, where the Vanguard was located.

"Guardian, what happened," asked Ikora, "don't worry, he's probably fine," joked Cayde, Ikora gave him a stern glance. "What?" asked Cayde. "Guardian, explain yourself, who is this rogue Guardian?" asked Zavala. "You won't believe me, heck I don't even believe it but the person who attacked me claimed to be Osiris," I gasped, "but that's not possible, right?" The Vanguard were clearly disturbed, "but that's impossible," stated Ikora, "Osiris died many years ago, before your Ghost found you," she said, "unless..." "Unless what," I asked. "Many years ago, Osiris was leading an assault on the Vault of Glass, but then he was ambushed by the Vex, there was only one survivor, me, I saw Osiris go down, no I refuse to believe it, I won't believe it, the Light of a Guardian can never die."

"Ikora, are you sure about this," asked Zavala, "I am, if anyone can reach Osiris, it's me, hopefully," Ikora replied. "Good luck," Cayde said. "Guardian, do you know where he is?", Ikora asked. "I can take you to him, but I don't know if he is still there," I replied. "That's a chance I am willing to take," she said. "Is it just me, or is this great," said the Ghost on my comms so Ikora wouldn't hear, "we actually get to go on a mission with the Vanguard," "yeah, it's pretty awesome," I said.

When we got to Venus, I showed her where we went, "it all started with a distress call from a Guardian, we activated a beacon with coordinates near a terminal, on the Shattered Coast, that's when I was temporarily shut down, my Ghost revived me and we went to the Vault of Glass," I said, "Oh, and along the way there were plenty of Hobgoblins, Goblins, and the occasional Harpy." "This doesn't concern me, after all I am the Warlock Vanguard."

After battling dozens of Vex, we reached the citadel, the Osiris impostor was revealed to be a hologram, that activated a trap, apparently the Vex forgot that Guardians could teleport. "Very optimistic aren't you," a voice called out, "to believe that your friend survived, I am afraid that we caused him to terminate,". "Show yourself," demanded Ikora. "Very well, here I am."

"You, you killed Osiris," she said. "yes I did, now prepare to die," stated the Nexus Mind, but Ikora wasn't the same Guardian that failed, she was part of the Vanguard, a legend.

"Very well then, hit me with your best shot." With that she summoned the arcing energy of the Stormcaller, the entire room was filled with buzzing energy, lethal to all who did not serve Light, the Mind screamed as it pulsated with electricity near death and then exploded. "Ghost, gather the Vex hard drive, it may contain clues to finding Osiris, I refuse to believe that he is dead."

"So, it appears that Osiris still lives, he is being held by the Vex, in a remote location, there is still a chance that we can save him," as the trio returned to the War room. "Great, do you know how annoying your replacement was?" asked Cayde. "Hmm.., let me guess, was it Eris?" asked Ikora, "yeah, she was all like the Hive are coming, blah blah blah, I'm just glad she's gone, she was giving me the creeps," Cayde said. Zavala congratulated me, "Well done Guardian, thank you for telling us about this new intel, without it, this mission would have been more difficult, I'm sending you to the Black Garden, it appears that he was taken there for intelligence, the fact that we are still here means that the Vex do not fully understand our capabilities."" Thank you sir," I replied, it was time to go to Mars, home of the Cabal.

"Ghost, what do we know about the Cabal?" I asked. "They're heavily militarized and don't take kindly to strangers," he replied. "In fact they still dominate the planet." Just then, a missile from a Goliath Tank shot my ship, and it crashed, fortunate for me, my Ghost teleported me away from the fiery wreck.

Klaxon wanes, an enemy had been sighted near Firebase Rubicon, extreme prejudice has been exercised. "Sir," reported a Centurion to Bracus Shelai, "at ease, lieutenant, what happened?" he asked. "Guardians," was the reply. For the first time in a long time, Bracus Shelai's blood ran cold with fear. "Send in the Flayers ," he ordered. "Yes sir," and with that the lieutenant left.

"Ghost, what happened," I asked. "It appears that the Cabal shot down our ride home," he said. "Well, isn't that great," I asked. "Um, yeah, about that, there's a tank," he said. "Please tell me that you teleported in Heavy ammo," I asked. The tank was a problem, but luckily for me, I brought my Gjallahorn.

The missiles flew at the tank and it exploded, my first step towards finding Osiris turned to ash, since my ship was destroyed, now I had to go on foot. "Guardian, there is a relay station nearby, if I can hack into it, I should be able to summon your Sparrow." "Thanks Ghost," I replied. "No problem," he said. "Um, maybe there is a slight problem," I said. "Oh dear," he said. The Cabal had sent Harvesters belonging to the Ice Reapers.

"Ghost, get me out of here now," I said. "I can't," he replied, "my transmissions are being jammed, so I can't revive you if you die." "Good to know," I said. Fortunately, for me, the Traveler's light coursed through me, and I wielded the Hammer of Sol, the weapon of Sunbreakers. "Come at me," I yelled as I smashed through ranks of Cabal. Rockets, slugs, even mortars couldn't touch me. Then I met the Psion Flayers.

Vatch, Numac, and Kolar, also known as the Psion Flayers were Guardian killers, even Rasputin feared them, but I wasn't, because I was a legend, I killed the Black Garden. "Guardian, I found some Interceptors," he said. "On it," I said as I ran past the bursts of energy being fired at me. "How do you like me now?" I yelled as I pumped them with missiles. Clearly, they were not pushovers, because one of them flipped the Interceptor over with his bare hands. Luckily I jumped off, pulled out my Queen breaker's Bow, and got them.

"Well, that was fun," I said. "Yeah, plus we don't need a Sparrow when we have this Interceptor, but we should still activate the terminal just in case," he said. "OK, well here we go," I said. Then I got teleported. "What the," I yelled. I soon realized where I was, I was in the Black Garden reanimated with Taken power.

"Guardian, give your light to me," yelled an Echo of Oryx. "Not today," I yelled back. "I switched out my Gjallahorn for Truth, and the rockets pounded into the Echo, but then, I could feel him draining my Light, "Ghost," I muttered, "help me." "Guardian, you are not going to die," a familiar voice told me, "you are ascendant." And with that I could feel my Light returning, my connection with the Traveler had never been stronger and I was supercharged with Solar energy, "go back to the Darkness," I yelled as I threw my hammer, killing the Echo; I killed blights, left and right, Wizards fell, Goblins shuddered, and Captains fled as my Hammer pounded at them, fearing the Light, they fled. Then, my Super ended, and with that I pulled out The Last Word and fired at them like crazy.

My mission led me to the Black Garden and I would get Osiris out of there, one way or another.

"Osiris," I yelled as I rushed into the Garden, ignoring the crossfire between the Vex and Taken, shooting my way through Minotaurs, Hydras, and Gate Lords until I found it, the place the Vex were so desperately guarding, the Heart of the Garden, and beside it, Osiris, chained. "But that's impossible," I yelled, "I killed you." "No, you just thought you did," was the reply.

"Welcome, to your doom," it said. "Who are you?" I asked. "I am the Restorative Mind, I saved the Garden, and used your friend as bait, now that I have you, the Hive will agree to an alliance, and we will punish you, and your precious Traveler." "If you wanted to befriend Oryx," I asked, "why did you fight him?" "Because," he replied, "he was...impatient."

"Yeah, well so am I," I said, Plan C came into effect. I was done with this Quest, done with Oryx, the Vex, the Cabal, and any other threat. I was gonna give it my A Game, "yeah, well, you forgot a little something," I said. "Really, what's that," it asked. "I've got this whole place wired to blow," I said. "What!" it yelled. "Yep, and now it's time for you to die, Ghost, if you would," "my pleasure," he said. It all ended how it began, debris fell, my Ghost, Osiris, and I escaped. The Mind, Heart, and Echo vanished. "Bye, bye Garden," I laughed. Of course, while he was monologuing, I made sure that my Ghost planted an EMP on the Mind shutting him down for good, as soon as he died, I blew up the Heart, called in evac and left, all in all, it wasn't a bad day.

"Guardian, I am impressed," stated Zavala, "not only have you rescued Osiris, but you killed a Vex Mind, the Heart of the Black Garden, and an Echo of Oryx, if I didn't know any better, I'd say that you're our greatest champion yet." "Oh, you know, all in a day's work," I smiled.


End file.
